Masterminder
by S.Walden
Summary: Something is stalking the Chosen Children, but maybe it's all in good fun? Or is it all in their heads? Or in the mind of one? Jyoumato, Taishirou, one sided Sorato, Takari.


Chapter One: Framework

"I don't know why you make us all sit through these every year," Mimi sighed, flopping onto the couch. She knew she shouldn't, but she reached into the cauldron of candy in front of her and pulled out a handful of random candies and placed them in the dip of her skirt to unwrap and eat. "I'm not scared or anything," and that was the honest truth, "it's just all the same."

"Horror movies are not all the same," Yamato remarked.

"I agree with Mimi," Jyou remarked. "It's all senseless violence."

"Whatever," the blonde replied, blowing them off. "Taichi, Koushiro, you're with me, right?"

"Do I have an option?" Koushiro asked, raising his hand, but Taichi pulled the boy close to him with a smile signaling: No, no, you don't have a choice. "Ugh, how did Takeru (and Hikari by association) get out of this?"

"He's my brother and he's been tortured enough," Yamato laughed, "...but you guys... nope."

"...and Sora?" Taichi asked.

Koushiro nudged his lover, hard, in the side. "_You know why she isn't here, so shut up._"

"Let's just humor him," Mimi smiled and changed the subject, popping a piece of chocolate in her mouth. "Then we can go home and drink like normal adults do on Halloween."

"Oh, like I would invite you all over without alcohol," Yamato said, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "Besides, what were you all really going to do? Go home and sleep? Or, or, get dressed up and trick or treat?"

"We get it, just play the movie already," Jyou sighed. "I'm sorry, guys. I can't control him."

"Then why did you marry him?" Taichi chuckled.

"Who else is going to protect me during a zombie apocalypse, _you_?" Jyou cackled.

"Have you seen me play shooters, Jyou? Maybe your true love is Taichi," the blonde shrugged, sitting down next to them and starting the movie.

"Eh?" Jyou whined.

"Don't worry, I think I've thoroughly claimed him long enough," Koushiro said, grabbing his husband and letting him lay back against his chest.

Mimi reached for the popcorn next. "Let the boredom ensue."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Mimi and Koushiro had passed out in their respective seats. Taichi and Yamato probably had too much to drink and that was probably the sheep that put Koushiro to sleep when he was keeping track. Jyou, however, had already begun to clean up the mess of popcorn and turn off the TV, gather everyone's belongings, and usher everyone home for the night. He slowly woke everyone and they all said their goodbyes and thank yous before retiring for the early morning. That left Jyou and Yamato at the doorway, alone in their own home for the first time in days.<p>

"Whe're youing?" the blonde asked, rubbing his eyes.

"To get a bath. Unlike some people I do bathe every day regardless of what's going on. You, my dear, should get some sleep," Jyou lectured, leading the blonde to the bedroom.

"Kids?" Yamato asked as they passed the two bedrooms for their three kids.

Jyou lured the boy away, "They're at a friend's sleepover, remember?"

"No."

"You wouldn't," Jyou chuckled. "Anyway, go. Unmake the bed you actually made for me this morning."

Yamato dove into the covers and grabbed the nearest pillow to curl up. Content, Jyou went into the master suite. He didn't close the door behind him, because God forbid if Yamato woke up and saw the door closed with the running water; heard a noise. He had the same kind of phobia when leaving the house and always insisted on double checking the locks. Jyou sighed as he turned the knob to the tub and the water began to pour down. He stuck his hand under the water, checking the temperature.

_Clank._

Jyou turned. The sound of something falling off of the bedside table or a bookshelf? He craned his neck, but all he could see was his husband sleeping. _Yeah, you're tired Jyou, but I'll be damned if I go to bed without my bath._

Yamato didn't hear the same noise but rolled over in his sleep soon after Jyou had turned back away. The smile on his face faded. His eyes clenched tightly before relaxing again, almost as if someone had taken a knife to one limb and removed it, but dreams passed so quickly that more pleasant ones replaced the bad ones.

Jyou finally tossed all his clothes into the basket and turned back to the tub, then slid one foot in.

_Clack._

Jyou turned back, the whoosh of the water from his sudden jerk startling him more than the sound. "Yamato?" he whispered. He could see the blonde was still sleeping, but had tossed as he tended to do and decided that was the weird noise he was hearing. _Sounds almost like wooden chimes,_ he thought and then got fully into the bubble bath. He set his glasses aside on the alcove and laid back, staring up at the ceiling. _Seems like everything is finally falling into place for us. He doesn't have nightmares anymore. I'm less nuerotic. Aiko isn't alone anymore and Hanako and Tsukuyomi both have a non-violent roof to sleep under. Then, why, do I get that feeling I always get? That something terrible will happen? Stop it, Jyou. You can't be a negative nessy all the time. Just accept that something good has happened and let it take it's course. _

* * *

><p>AN: Don't worry if you're confused by the kids / don't keep up with my headcanon. It won't matter in this story that much and anything else will be explained in detail at some point. Thanks for the contiuing support!


End file.
